This invention relates, generally, to water filters and water vessels. More specifically, this invention relates to a reusable water bottle designed with a mounted filtration cartridge.
Point-of-use filters are used in daily life by people across all walks of life in developed and developing countries alike to remove contaminants and improve taste of drinking water. The multibillion bottled water industry created over the past decade claims the majority of Americans as regular consumers, many of which are daily drinkers of bottled water, making bottle water the third most consumed bottled beverage in the country. The top three reasons cited for use are convenience, improved taste, and quality concerns. Despite the popularity of bottled water, consumers are becoming increasingly aware of the incredible cost and environmental damage caused by the industry.
Existing reusable gravity-fed or pitcher filtration systems provide filtered water for consumers but require lengthy filtration times and provide no portability.